ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW National Elite Championship
The EAW National Elite Championship '(formerly EAW National Extreme Championship) is a professional e-wrestling mid-card championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently part of the Dynasty brand and is one of the four mid-card championships, complimenting the EAW Interwire Championship on the Voltage brand and EAW New Breed Championship on the Dynasty brand and the EAW Pure Championship on the Shodown brand. It was first established in June 2007 when EAW was introduced as a brand within Answers Championship Wrestling as the AWF National Answers Championship. This championship eventually went over to EAW when it became its own federation and the name was changed to the EAW National Extreme Championship. When the company was renamed to Elite Answers Wrestling, the name of the championship was changed to National Elite Championship. Its extensive history is a testament to its distinguishing value to Extreme Answers Wrestling and, most often, its strong mid-card. The National Elite Championship has been held by some of the best competitors in the mid-card, eventual world champions, and Hall of Famers. History 'Origin The National Elite Championship was a part of AWF before its time in EAW as an independent federation, but the first match and inaugural champion for the EAW National Elite Championship were between Hardy Boyz and Latino Game. On an episode of Dynasty, Hardy Boyz defeated Latino Game to become the first-ever EAW National Elite Champion in the independent Extreme Answers Wrestling federation. 'Prominence' The EAW National Elite Championship has become a very coveted in the company as many future world champions and Hall of Famers have claimed the championship in their quest for eternal greatness. Long-time longest reigning champion and Hall of Famer, Y2Impact is one of many who brought most of the prestige to the championship. After his reign with the National Elite Championship, he soon was to become a world champion and make his way towards being one of the best in the world. RRS won his National Elite Championship to be able to bring him to the highly-revered position of Grand Slam Champion. Many other world champions like John Alloy, Hurricane Hawk, Kevin Devastation, Prince of Phenomenal, and Tyler Parker have also won this championship to bring more prestige to the belt in their career. 'Reigns' The EAW National Elite Championship was introduced June 13, 2007 (later in 2008 in the independent EAW). The inaugural champion was Hardy Boyz after he defeated Latino Game. There have been fifty (50) different official champions, with Prince of Phenomenal, having the most reigns at three. The longest reigning EAW National Extreme Champion was GI Styles, who held the championship for 11 months and 2 days. The shortest reigning EAW National Elite Champion was Troy Conway who held the championship nearly a week before losing it to Moses X, who ties the record of most National Elite title reigns. The current champion is Lethal Consequences, who defeated Jack Ripley on September 21, 2019 at EAW Territorial Invasion (2019) to capture the championship for the first time in his career. Title History 'Key' 'Names' History :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Championships